


Oranges

by RuReadytoSing



Series: 365 day challenge [10]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, orange fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuReadytoSing/pseuds/RuReadytoSing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no snow during the summer, so oranges will have to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oranges

“What’s this pile of oranges doing here?” the cleanup hitter asked, picking up an orange and tossing it in the air. 

“Coach said we need to eat Vitamin C to make sure we don’t get sick during the cold season. I think one of our parents brought these over,” the captain answered, snatching the orange midair. He put it back on the pile, ignoring the third baseman’s pout. 

“M-my mom brought th-them!” Mihashi exclaimed, walking over to the box full of oranges. “She might h-have brought too much...” he trailed off at the end, looking down at the ground nervously. 

“The more, the merrier! We can use them to practice our aim!” Tajima shouted, grabbing an orange before Hanai could stop him. The third baseman quickly peeled the orange and stuck a slice in his mouth. His lips puckered for a second before he swallowed. Hanai was about to scold him for eating during practice, but an orange slice flying towards his face stopped him. He quickly caught it and glared at the thrower. 

“Awww, you were supposed to catch it with your mouth!!!” Tajima whined, tearing off another slice. He threw another one and the captain caught it with his hand again. 

“And you shouldn’t be throwing food around! Especially if it’s unpeeled!” Hanai scolded, but he ate the two slices he had caught. He smiled at the citrusy taste, turning his smile towards the pitcher. 

“These oranges are really good! Tell your mom thank you for us!” the captain spoke for the whole team, smiling wider as Mihashi’s face flushed slightly. 

“Th-that’s great!” Mihashi muttered, playing with his glove. 

“Mihashi! Let’s practice your pitching!” Abe’s voice could be heard from the dugout. Mihashi jumped before giving Tajima and Hanai a nervous smile, then disappeared back into the dugout. 

_ Why am I here again? _ Hanai asked himself as he realized it was just Tajima and him behind the dugout.  _ Oh yeah, this idiot thought it would be a good idea to throw the ball as hard as he could in a random direction and didn’t think at all about where it would go.  _ He sighed. They still hadn’t found the missing ball and they were currently taking a short break, if you could even call it one. 

“Thish onesh suuuuupper sweet!” Tajima yelled with his mouth full of orange slices. Hanai turned to him to see what looked like a whole orange shoved inside of the cleanup hitter’s mouth. 

“Hey, don’t choke,” Hanai warned. Not a second later, he heard Tajima coughing and thumping his chest. The right fielder sighed before walking over to the third basemen and whacking his chest. 

“Thanks,” Tajima gasped out as he gulped down the last of the orange slices. He promptly picked up another one and started peeling it. 

“How many are you gonna eat?” Hanai asked, not even trying to stop him anymore. He sat on the ground, watching Tajima peel the orange in a flower formation. 

“Are you not eating any?” Tajima answered with a question, sticking another slice into his mouth. He glanced over at the captain on the ground, then returned his gaze to the orange slices. He picked one up and threw it at the unsuspecting captain. 

The orange slice hit Hanai’s nose, startling him up to his feet. He glared at the third basemen before picking up his own orange. Tajima took another two from the pile and started to peel all of them, cradling them in his arms while walking a safe distance away from his furious captain. Once the captain was done with peeling his orange, all hell broke loose. 

They threw, ducked, caught, and dodged the orange slices, and some orange peels had also joined in on the fun. But the game came to an abrupt halt when Tajima put a hand over his eye. 

“Shoot, Tajima, you okay?” Hanai’s childish grin was instantly replaced by a look of guilt and worry as he sprinted over to his fellow teammate. Tajima had crouched to the ground with the pile of orange slices still cradled in his arms. 

“Ahaha ~” Tajima jumped up and threw the large pile into Hanai’s surprised face, giggling as the captain was caught by his trick. “Like I would lose to a tiny orange slice!!!” he yelled in victory, watching as Hanai blinked owlishly. Suddenly, Hanai covered his right eye, his whole body curving as if he were in pain. Tajima’s smile disappeared and he jumped toward his captain, pulling the hand away from his face. 

“Shit, did I get it in your eye?” he asked guiltily, knowing Hanai would never fake something like this.  _ Unless  _ he was taking revenge on him, but he doubted it since Hanai didn’t have anymore oranges. The third basemen leaned closer to see Hanai’s eye better. 

“I’m fine. Just stings a little,” Hanai muttered, pushing Tajima’s worried face away. “Let’s clean up and get back to practice.” 

That got Tajima’s attention back to their surroundings. He realized he'd thrown a lot more slices than he thought, and the back of the dugout was littered with squished oranges and orange slices. 

“We need to put some eye drops in your eye first!!!” Tajima yelled, grabbing Hanai’s hand. Before the captain could protest, he was being dragged off toward the changing rooms. His hand was let go as Tajima ran off to get the first aid kit.  _ Are there even eye drops in the first aid kit? _

“I found them!” Tajima shouted, lifting his hand that held the eye drops as though he had found an ancient treasure. Hanai sighed, already used to the excited boy’s antics. “Take your shirt off!!!” 

Okay, now  _ that  _ he was not expecting. 

“Why?” 

“Because you got orange juice all over it and if you wipe your eyes with it then-”

“Alright alright. Then you should-” Hanai cut himself off before he could say something he might regret later. However, Tajima got the message and he pulled off his own shirt. Hanai hesitated for a second before doing the same. 

“You’re so ripped,” Tajima commented, walking over to the captain and running a hand over his toned abs. Hanai had heard this before, but he couldn’t help but blush every time. “Sit on the bench so that I can put the eye drops in for you.” Tajima dragged Hanai over to the bench, pushing his shoulder down so that he was sitting. The right fielder tried to open his eye, but it quickly shut again, a tear streaming down his cheek. 

“This might hurt a little but...” Tajima muttered, giving a look as if to ask permission. Hanai nodded, and the third basemen forcefully pried Hanai’s eye open. He quickly put a drop of liquid into the eye, watching worriedly as the captain squeezed his eyes shut. After a few seconds, he opened both eyes, smiling up at the third basemen. 

“Thanks, Ta-” 

He was cut off by a chaste kiss, followed by soft giggles. 

“What was that?” 

“I rarely get chances like these where you’re shorter than me. I couldn’t waste it!” Tajima exclaimed, leaning down for another kiss. This time, Hanai met him halfway, tasting the remnants of orange as he lazily slipped his tongue inside his boyfriend’s mouth. Their hands started wander; Tajima’s hand slipped down past Hanai’s waist-

“Hanai!!! Tajima!!! Where the hell are you?!!!” Momo-kan’s angry voice broke them apart. 

“Shit,” Hanai muttered, wiping the spit off around his mouth. 

“Aww, we were just getting to the good part!” Tajima shouted, pouncing on Hanai. The captain dodged, standing up and walking toward the exit of the changing room. He turned back around to see a pouting Tajima sitting on the bench. 

“Who said we’re done?” Hanai muttered, surprised at his own words. _Wow, Tajima must be rubbing off on him._

“Woohoo!” Tajima tried to jump Hanai again, but Hanai dodged, catching Tajima’s hand. 

“We’ll finish later,” the captain muttered, dragging his third basemen out of the room. “Oh, and the orange throwing fight was your idea, so it’s not my fault.” 

“What?! You’re the one who joined in!!!” 

“You’re the one who started throwing orange slices at my head.”

“But it’s the perfect target!”

“You threw it at my  _ nose! _ I thought the target was the mouth?” Hanai reigned in his anger. 

“Oh, so you want me to feed you oranges?” Tajima asked innocently. 

Hanai sputtered, before quickly changing the subject, “Whatever. I’m not doing the punishment with you though.” 

“Punishment?! For what?!” 

“For trashing the back of the dugout! She’s most likely going to make us clean it up and more if she’s in a bad mood!” 

“But you joined in too!” 

“You already made that excuse! That’s not nearly enough to get me involved!” 

“You’re the captain!”

“What does that have to do with anything?!” 

“Where were you guys?!” Momo-kan’s worried voice interrupted their arguing. 

“We were throwing oranges, then some juice got into Hanai’s eyes so we went to the changing room to get some eye drops for him!” Tajima replied honestly. Hanai cringed at their coaches rising anger level; her shoulders broadening as she waited until Tajima finished speaking to blow up.

“You were throwing oranges?! And why are you boys shirtless?! Get a new shirt on and clean this mess up!” she yelled, eyeing their intertwined hands. Hanai tried to let go of Tajima’s hand, but his boyfriend only squeezed tighter.  _ Ohhh shoot, I totally forgot to put a shirt on...  _ Hanai turned his head to hide a blush while Tajima grinned at his captain. 

“But coach, he-” Hanai was cut off by his coach’s infamous glare. 

After a thorough scolding for trying to talk back to their coach, an increased punishment was given. And contrary to his threat, Hanai joined Tajima as they were forced to clean the back of the dugout and inside of the dugout until there wasn’t a thing out of place. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! Disclaimer: I do not own Ookiku Furikabutte! or any of the characters.


End file.
